


Мы с тобой всегда смотрим на одну луну

by Melvan



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melvan/pseuds/Melvan
Summary: Эдди переехал, а Ричи так и остался жить в Дерри, но Каспбрак оставил в там нечто большее, чем просто друзей и воспоминания. Он оставил там свою любовь.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak
Kudos: 1





	Мы с тобой всегда смотрим на одну луну

Эдди сидел у окна и смотрел, как крупные дождевые капли стекают по толстому стеклу.

Ему было тепло, но на душе всё так же неуютно и тускло, как было вчера, как будет завтра, и как будет теперь всегда.

Раньше, в Дерри, он бы в такую погоду тоже сидел дома и что-то рисовал. Например, редкие виды самых прекрасных в мире цветов, или разные абстрактные картинки с причудливыми узорами, линиями и изгибами. А потом, когда время перевалило бы за полночь, по телевизору уже начали бы показывать ночные ток-шоу, к Эдди бы пришёл промокший до ниточки Ричи, чтобы выманить его на улицу только для того, чтобы получить свой заслуженный поцелуй перед сном.

Каждый день, поздно ночью, Ричи заявлялся к Эдди и требовал свой законный поцелуй. Это даже стало для них некой традицией. Раньше Эд называл Тозиера дураком и активно выгонял его из своего дома, да побыстрее, лишь бы мама не заметила. И тогда ему пришлось столкнуться с такой чудной штукой, как «упрямство Ричарда Тозиера», который упёрся, и ни в какую уходить не хотел, пока поцелуй не получит. Эдди смирился, и сдался, отдавая Ричи то, что он и хотел получить. Добившись своего, Тозиер приходил каждый день, а Каспбрак стал считать это чем-то милым и чем-то особенным для них, ведь у каждой парочки есть своя забавная причуда?

Ричи, привыкший брать от жизни максимум, ночными поцелуями никак не ограничивался, ведь требовал их ещё и утром, когда они только встретятся; на прощание, и, собственно, ночью. Ну и ещё парочку во время прогулки. И это всё в обязательном порядке, и никаких отказов не принималось. Рич любил, когда Эдди его целует, и был готов хоть всё оставшееся до утра время под дождём простоять.

Эдди не нравилось, когда в такую паршивую погоду Ричи приходил к нему, хоть и рад был его видеть. Он называл Тозиера тупоголовым дураком, у которого напрочь отсутствуют инстинкты самосохранения, и просил беречь себя, ведь Рич может заболеть. Он бы с радостью затащил дурака к себе. Отогрел бы, высушил, и спать уложил рядом с собой, словно мягкую игрушку, которая во время дождя с грозой может успокоить, да только вот такого шумного и мокрого Ричи не протащишь мимо мамочки, поэтому Эд всегда даёт Ричи только зонтик, и поцелуй на прощание. Каспбрак искренне просит Ричи поторопиться, и быстрее идти домой, пока Тозиер не успел простыть, и Эдди Каспбраку не пришлось бы его лечить. 

А Ричи после своего долгожданного поцелуя готов был выполнить всё, что скажет ему Эдди, лишь бы сделал так ещё раз.

Тозиер на прощание всегда в ответ целовал его в уголочек губ, и убегал в сторону своего дома, прикрыв себя зонтиком, потому что Эдди попросил. А Эдди всегда смотрел ему в след и счастливо улыбался.

_Они оба были влюблены. Они оба любили друг друга так сильно, и были так счастливы._

_Но их счастье долго не продлилось._

Мама Эдди решила перевезти сына в другой город, потому что посчитала Дерри неперспективным, грязным и совершенно антисанитарным городишкой, в котором даже помирать стыдно. 

Она всё причитала, когда вещи собирала к переезду, как только она могла жить здесь столько лет. Хотя и знала, что из-за отсутствия денег, и за неимением лучшего. Но вот недавно ей повезло, и её дражайшая тётя умерла. Событие, конечно, печальное, полное скорби, но именно оно и помогло Соне Каспбрак принять окончательное решение переехать в Нью-Йорк. Состояние, которым владела тётя, было оставлено ей. _«За заботу, любовь и верность»_ — как говорилось в завещании.

Узнав эту новость, Эдди запаниковал. Не знал, что делать, что предпринять, и что говорить, потому что уезжать он не хотел категорически. Да, он был согласен, что этот город совсем не предел мечтаний для будущего успешного мужчины, коим Эд и хотел стать, но тут были те, кто держал его здесь. Клуб Неудачников. Он их бросать _не хотел._

Но больше всего он не хотел расставаться с Ричи. Совсем недавно у них всё наладилось. Они обрели себя, осознали свои чувства и вместе строили свой маленький мирок, в котором хотели прожить до самой смерти, и это не обсуждается. Эдди ведь всё уже продумал: они окончат школу, потом поступят в университет, и будут откладывать стипендию на свой будущий дом. А потом они заведут собаку. Маленького и пушистого такого. Каспбрак хотел померанского шпица, уж очень милым был пёсик на картинках в книге, а ещё хотел сделать уютный цветочный садик за домом. Эдди буквально видел это будущее, и так сильно стремился к его воплощению, но поездка в Нью-Йорк перечеркнула _буквально всё._

Эдди упирался, приводил сотни аргументов в свою пользу; пытался доказать, что он взрослый и самостоятельный: согласился звонить маме два раза в день, и даже поклялся в скором времени переехать тоже, как школу закончит. Всё это он говорил, лишь бы остаться. Только бы его мать позволила. Она ведь недавно говорила, что её сын вырос и уже более самостоятельным стал.

Но Соня Каспбрак и слышать ничего не хотела об этом. Она отказывалась наотрез, и даже закатила грандиозную истерику по этому поводу, заявив, что её любимый сыночек останется в Дерри только через её труп.

У Эдди была паника, а состояние едва не доведённое до настоящей панической атаки. Не смея больше находиться в этом доме, он просто сорвался с места и побежал. 

Он направлялся на Пустошь, где должен был быть Ричи. Он прождал его целый час, но Эд не мог прийти вовремя, потому что изо всех сил отстаивал своё право остаться, но так и не добился ничего, кроме криков, скандалов и слёз от собственной матери.

Его тошнило от осознания того, что он скоро не увидит Ричи и остальных Неудачников. Совсем. А самое страшное было то, что он не знал, увидит ли их ещё когда-нибудь.

На глазах образовывались слёзы. Эдди бежал и плакал, стараясь немного успокоиться, но как только увидел Ричи, который радостно ему махал и уже сорвался к нему на встречу, ноги Каспбрака подкосились, и он, не сдержавшись, рухнул на песок, начиная заливаться слезами. Он закрыл своё лицо руками, чтобы хоть немного заглушить свои рыдания, что получалось весьма плохо.

Радостное лицо Ричи сменилось гримасой неподдельного ужаса, потому что он никогда ещё _не видел_ такого Эдди. Даже во времена «Оно» Каспбрак так не истерил, но сейчас...

Ричи упал к нему на колени, сгреб в объятия, и стал ласково гладить по голове, успокаивая.

Он ещё не знал, что его ждёт, но был готов сделать всё, лишь бы Эдди так не убивался. Ему было больно смотреть на своего любимого мальчика в таком подавленном состоянии, слёзы на глаза наворачивались сами собой, а сердце колотилось словно бешеное, желая _помочь, успокоить, защитить._

Эдди пытался выдавить из себя хоть слово, но получались только истошные рыдания, вперемешку с нервными всхлипами и нечленораздельными звуками. Он чувствовал себя беспомощным, слабым, ведь даже не смог отстоять своё право остаться здесь, не смог защитить свою _любовь._

Будто через оглушающий слой он слышал обеспокоенный и дрожащий голос Ричи, который продолжал ему шептать о том, что всё будет хорошо, а Эдди махал головой в разные стороны и пытался сказать _«Нет, Ричи, уже не будет»._

Ласковые поглаживания и нежный голос успокаивали. Понемногу Эдди затихал, беспрестанно утирая текущие слезы. Он дрожал, окутанный тёплыми объятиями. Эд чувствовал себя защищёно, но всё так же подавлено.

— Ну всё, всё, успокаивайся...

— Р-р-и-и-ч-чи-и-и…

— Чш-ш-ш, ну всё, всё. Я здесь, я рядом. Всё хорошо.

— Н-нет... Она... Она... — Эдди судорожно глотал слёзы и заикался, пытаясь сказать хоть что-то.

— Кто? Кто тебя обидел?

— М-мама. Она з-з-аб-б-ирает меня с с-собой. Мы п-переезжаем в Нью-Йорк, Ричи. Навсегд-а-а-а-а! — Эдди снова захлестнула новая волна истерики, и он просто уткнулся лицом в грудь Ричи и продолжал плакать, сжимая тонкими пальчиками ткань его футболки. Он так не хотел его отпускать. Он не хотел его оставлять. Эд был готов пойти на всё, лишь бы быть рядом с Ричи. Его плечи подрагивали, а сердце всё сильнее сжималось в тисках.

Тозиер запомнил этот день _навсегда._ Он помнит каждую деталь, помнит неконтролируемую истерику Эдди, его мокрые от слёз глаза, дрожащие губы, ресницы и тело; его _беспомощный_ и _потерянный_ взгляд. Всё это его ранило. А слова и вовсе убивали.

Услышав то, что боялся услышать давно, Ричи первое время пытался держать себя в руках. Осознание от накатившего шока приходило медленно, и он засмеялся. Нет, правда. Потому что всё походило на бред, или не смешную шутку, которая явно вышла из-под контроля.

Совсем скоро его смех превратился в истерический. Слёзы скатывались с глаз, а Ричи всё пытался успокоиться, чтобы ещё больше не расстраивать Эдди, но чёрт возьми… Смотреть на человека, и осознавать, что, возможно, видишь его в _последний_ раз...

_Не-вы-но-си-мо._

Они оба сидели на земле, и крепко обнимали друг друга, не в силах больше отпустить. Каждый пытался запомнить человека, которого держит в своих объятиях.

Ричи продолжал гладить Эдди, а Эдди сильнее прижимался к груди Ричи. Их счастливая и беззаботная жизнь оборвалась в один момент, разбившись на тысячи осколков, собрать которые теперь будет очень сложно.

— Ричи, ты будешь мне писать?

— Что? — Ричи поднимается, утирая слёзы, и моргать начинает, чтобы получше рассмотреть Эдди.

— Письма.

— К-конечно, Эдс, — сразу же отвечает Ричи, заглядывая во влажные глаза, — я буду писать тебе каждый день. — Тозиер старался оставаться спокойным, но у него не получалось ни черта. Каждое слово, как и Эдди, давалось ему с невероятной сложностью, ведь он прощается с любимым человеком, которого, казалось, обрёл совсем недавно, но так и не успел насладиться временем, которое они проводили вместе.

— Мы столько всего не успели...

— Тш-ш-ш, тише, не надо.

У Эдди всё ещё не высохли влажные дорожки на щеках от слёз он продолжает плакать, хотя больше хотелось орать. Кричать и избивать кулаками стену, потому что уезжать Эдди не хочет. Он не может. Только не сейчас, когда он только начал жить, разделяя своё счастье с любимым человеком. Одно, маленькое, заботливо разделённое на двоих, которое оба поклялись хранить до самой смерти. 

От тревожных и поистине ужасных мыслей о переезде легче совсем не становится, но Эд всё равно продолжает добивать себя словами. Да, больно, но если они не поговорят, он будет жалеть об этом всю жизнь. Осознание до сих пор не пришло окончательно.

— Я так много тебе не успел сказать. Не успел нацеловаться с тобой. Не успел нагуляться. Я... Я... _Ничего не успел._

— Тише, Эдди, не плачь. Всё хорошо. Мы многое успели сделать. — у Ричи дрожит голос, но он улыбается, начиная вспоминать моменты, которые они провели вместе, и которые он сохранит в своей памяти навсегда. — Помнишь, как мы целую ночь гуляли под звёздами, или как я сорвал с клумбы твоей мамаши цветы и подарил их тебе? — Ричи запустил руку в волнистые волосы, начиная их перебирать, — Ты тогда ещё ругал меня, но я видел, что тебе было приятно. А помнишь, как мы с тобой купались голышом и встречали рассвет вместе? А как пытались приготовить спагетти. Тогда тарелка этих макарон оказалась у меня на голове, потому что я случайно пролил на тебя соус. Честно тебе скажу, из нас повара никакущие. — Рич ерошит любимые волосы, прислоняя голову Эдди к себе.

Каспбрак кивает и тихо смеётся, не переставая плакать. Ричи ласково утирает ему слёзы с глаз.

— Мы многое сделали. Сохрани эти моменты в своей памяти, и когда тебе будет грустно — вспоминай их. — Ричи вдруг отстраняется и Каспбрак уже готов протестовать, но он молчит, видя, как Рич снимает с себя свою любимую белую рубашку с пальмочками, и протягивает её Эду.

— Это… Мне?

— Да. На память. Чтобы ты помнил, что в Дерри ты дружил с одним придурком-балаболом по имени Ричи Тозиер, — он улыбается, и всё ещё держит руку протянутой, сминая в ней любимую ткань, которая, кажется, даже больше пропахла запахом Эдди, ведь он так часто его обнимал…

Каспбрак нерешительно берёт рубашку, прикладывая ткань к своему сердцу, нежно улыбаясь. Потом, будто вспомнив что-то, Эд роется в своём кармане и достаёт свой синенький ингалятор, и тоже отдаёт его Ричи на память. Тозиер тут же протестует, и отказывается принимать вещь.

— А если ты задохнёшься по дороге? Я не могу так рисковать, Эдс.

Каспбрак берёт его руку, кладёт ингалятор, и загибает пальцы, накрывая их своей ладонью.

— У меня есть ещё. Но этот — самый любимый, понимаешь? Поэтому он должен быть у тебя.

— Я его сохраню.

— Я тоже.

Ричи грустно вздыхает и серьёзно смотрит на Эдди, снова притягивая его к себе.

— Я буду рядом. _Всегда._ Слышишь? Я тебя не брошу и при первой возможности приеду к тебе. Ты будешь ждать меня, Эдди? Будешь?

Ричи волнуется, легонько трясет Каспбрака, чтобы тот только не молчал.

Эдди кивает, и кивает много.

— Я буду ждать тебя всегда, Ричи.

Они скрепляют своё обещание горьким поцелуем. В нем каждый отдаёт самого себя. Пытается сделать незабываемым. И этот поцелуй действительно отложится в памяти у обоих, как самый болезненный и невыносимый, но всё такой же прекрасный.

Мурашки по коже у Эдди проходятся после болезненных воспоминаний. Прошло два года, а он все ещё помнит их прощание, словно это было вчера.

После переезда в Нью-Йорк для Эдди время будто остановилось, а всё вокруг стало блёклым и неинтересным, теряя свои былые яркие краски.

Он не жил. Он существовал и постоянно думал о Ричи, каждый день представляя, будто он рядом, держит его за руку и рассказывает очередную забавную историю.

Ему казалось, что он сходит с ума и начинает терять ощущение реальности, потому что в своём мире лучше. Там Ричи, там Неудачники, там любимые деррийские места, которые Эдди и Ричи посещали едва ли не каждый день.

И когда он практически зачахал в этом городе, ему приносили несколько писем, прямиком из Дерри.

Помимо Ричи, Каспбраку писали ещё и остальные Неудачники, а он искренне радовался тому, что никто его не забыл. Каждый отправлял по письму, но больше всех всё-таки писал Ричи. Он действительно делал это каждый день. На протяжении двух лет. Правда приходили они не так часто, потому что почта в Дерри работает не так оперативно, как хотелось бы.

_Эти письма — словно глоток свежего воздуха._

Сколько бы различных конвертов с письмами Эдди не получал от Ричи — первое останется у него в памяти надолго. Если остальные он просто сохранял, и изредка перечитывал, то это поместил в рамочку и читал каждый день перед сном.

_«Любимый Эдди, тебя нет всего день, а я уже готов выть от тоски по тебе. У меня будто отняли мою частичку, и я уже не чувствую себя таким счастливым, как прежде. Уже начинаю забывать, как выглядит улыбка, ты ведь моё солнышко, как же я без тебя улыбаться буду? Я надеюсь, ты не плачешь, потому что зная это, я расстраиваюсь, ведь не могу тебя утешить. Не могу обнять, не могу поцеловать. Я даже не могу тебя коснуться, представляешь?_

_Скучаю по твоему смеху. Твой был самый красивый и искренний. Ты заставлял и заставляешь меня улыбаться, Эдди. Я так сильно тебя люблю. Тебя нет всего день, и мне до сих пор кажется, что ты просто не вышел, и сидишь где-то у себя дома, и рассортировываешь по цветам свои таблеточки. Но знаешь, когда я подошёл к твоему дому, я увидел, как на крыльце играет девочка с мячом, а рядом с дверью стоит парочка. Её родители, видимо. Они так радостно смотрели на неё, а мне от этого тошно стало, потому что я не увидел тебя. Ты мне не помахал, не улыбнулся, и не поцеловал, а я без этого уже подыхаю. Когда ты уезжал — в Дерри шёл дождь, а вместе с ним плакал и я. Твой ингалятор теперь у меня в кармане будто талисман. Я очень надеюсь вернуть его тебе, когда мы встретимся._

_Пишу это письмо ночью, и мне в лицо светит луна. Она такая яркая сегодня. Видимо, после дождя. Я посмотрел на луну, и знаешь, мне показалось, что я увидел в ней тебя. У тебя сейчас, наверное, тоже вечер. Подойди к окну и взгляни на луну. Видишь? Я тоже на неё смотрю. Мы оба смотрим на одну луну, понимаешь? Теперь каждую ночь перед сном я буду любоваться ею и вспоминать тебя. Я всегда думаю о тебе, но так хоть буду знать, что ты сейчас тоже смотришь и улыбаешься. Я так скучаю по твоей улыбке, Эдди. Люблю тебя, буду любить, и никогда не перестану. С каждым днём буду любить тебя сильнее, мой заботливый мальчик. Без тебя здесь всё не так, я во всех ищу тебя. Твои движения, глаза, волосы, улыбку, голос. Но всё не то, ты будто испарился, и всё, что мне осталось — это ходить на наши общие с тобой места. Я весь день просидел на Пустоши и думал. Кстати, я вспомнил, что там обзор на луну куда лучше. Так вот знай, теперь я буду сидеть там и смотреть на тебя. Ты ведь тоже будешь, верно, Эдди?_

_Мы обязательно встретимся. Не сейчас, не завтра, и даже не через месяц, но я к тебе приеду, знай это. Я люблю тебя больше жизни, Эдди. И помни, мы всегда с тобой смотрим на одну луну.»_

Эдди плакал, улыбался и снова плакал, стараясь не заляпать письмо своими слезами. Он крепко сжимал в своей руке подаренную Ричи рубашку, вдыхая её чудный запах. Она пахла счастьем. Их личным, совместным счастьем.

После прочтения письма Эд сразу же посмотрел в небо, внимательно рассматривая блистающую луну. Он будто видел в ней отражение Ричи, и сквозь слёзы улыбался. Они оба _чувствуют_ друг друга, и Эдди знает, что Ричи сейчас улыбается тоже.

Даже спустя два года Ричи всё так же признавался Эдди в любви, а он незамедлительно отвечал тем же.

Даже спустя два года Ричи носил в своём кармане любимый ингалятор, _нуждаясь_ в нём больше самих астматиков, а Эдди надевал рубашку Ричи, и всё так же сдувал с неё пылинки и _заботился_ о ней больше, чем о самом себе.

Им было сложно, но их любовь действительно помогала переживать такой трудный сейчас период.

***

Сегодня лил дождь. Эдди сидел у окна и ждал, пока ему принесут почту. Он снова надел рубашку Ричи, потому что так _спокойнее._

С минуты на минуту почтальон должен прийти, он всегда пунктуален и не опаздывает. И даже такая паршивая погода не мешает ему разносить письма.

Когда на горизонте наконец показался мужчина в униформе, Эдди подорвался и побежал к дверям. Разносчик знал, что хозяин этого дома всегда встречает его у порога, поэтому каждый раз заносил письма прямо к двери, игнорируя поставленный у забора почтовый ящик.

Эдди быстро отдаёт мужчине его чаевые, бегло благодарит, и забирает свою почту, тут же откидывая счета и приглашения на какое-то мероприятие.

_Вот они._

Видя знакомый адрес и имена, губы Эдди трогает улыбка. 

Ему написал Билл. Говорит, что на новом месте ему нравится, хоть и скучает за всеми, но он спокоен, ведь Стэн переехал с ним, и ему не так одиноко. Эдди рад за них, правда. Хоть у кого-то всё сложилось благополучно. В письме и сам Стэн написал несколько абзацев, чем приятно порадовал Каспбрака.

Ещё пришло письмо и от Майка. Он и Ричи были единственными, кто остались в Дерри и докладывали обстановку, рассказывая о происходящем. Майк не изменился. Всё такой же весёлый и жизнерадостный в своих письмах.

От остальных не было ничего. Такое часто случалось, и Эдди знал, что письма просто не успели дойти, ведь друзья писали ему чуть ли не каждую неделю по возможности. Но никто так и не смог переплюнуть Ричи, потому что он остался верен своему обещанию и писал каждый день.

Эдди ещё раз просмотрел письма, и таки увидел имя того, кого хотел увидеть больше всего. Ричи. Эдди сначала прочитал более старые. Ричи всё так же признавался ему в любви, напоминал об их совместных моментах и своими словами вызывал улыбку. Эдди как-то писал ему, что после каждого письма начинает плакать, и тогда Ричи взял с него обещание, чтобы он так не делал. И Эдди пообещал. Хоть и любое последующее письмо таки пробивало на слезу, потому что чувство безысходности и грусти никуда не делось — Эдди всё равно изо всех сил сдерживал себя, потому что обещал.

Осталось последнее письмо от Ричи, написанное им вчера утром.  
Эдди разорвал его, и дрожащими руками достал, начиная читать.

_«Любовь моя, это моё последнее письмо тебе. Не спрашивай, почему. Просто так надо. Я столько присылал тебе писем, и все ещё не успел всего сказать, представляешь? Наверное, даже всех слов в мире не хватит, чтобы я сумел тебе рассказать всё то, что хотел и что чувствую. Ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя? Конечно знаешь. И я не перестану это повторять. В каждом моём письме есть эти слова, и поверь мне, это не привычка, я просто хочу тебе говорить, что люблю тебя. Очень надеюсь, что у тебя дела идут хорошо. Рад, что ты так и не нашёл никого. Наверное, никто не смог затмить меня и мои шутки про твою мамашку, верно, Эдди? И не смей отрицать, я знаю, ты скучаешь за этим._

_Знаешь, я чувствую, что ты сейчас плачешь, потому что расстроен, что я больше тебе не напишу. Мой хороший, я пишу это со слезами на глазах, ведь делать это каждый день уже вошло в привычку. Это как те поцелуи с тобой. Помнишь? Я не уходил, пока не добивался желаемого от тебя. Скучаю по тебе. По твоим поцелуям и так сильно хочу сделать это. Ты тоже, не отрицай, спагетти, я тебя даже через сотни километров чувствую._

_Я не знаю, как мне правильнее закончить своё письмо. Хочу попросить тебя не плакать. Видеть твои слёзы — это мой самый страшный кошмар. Вспоминаю наше прощание, и меня передергивает, малыш. Я так тебя люблю. Даже этого слова уже недостаточно, чтобы сказать, насколько сильно... Я обращусь к нужным людям, и попрошу, чтобы придумали новое слово, персонально для меня. Хотя, кажется, и этого будет недостаточно. Всё же решают поступки, верно? Ты всегда мне так говорил. Именно после этих слов я и решился сказать тебе впервые, что люблю, а потом и поцеловать. Я в сказке будто находился, потому что ты мне ответил, а не послал как всегда. Я был готов летать, так долго хотел этого. Ты прекрасен, Эдди. Ты невероятен, слышишь? Я хочу, чтобы ты это знал._

_И помни, мы всегда смотрим с тобой на одну луну.»_

И тут всё резко обрывается. Не попрощался даже, и не объяснился. Ничего.

Эдди замирает, держа в руках письмо. Его трясёт и слёзы уже останавливать не получается. Он искренне не понимает. Почему. Почему последнее?

Эдди чувствует, как паника накрывает его с головой, и он перестаёт себя контролировать. Будто лишается частички себя снова, и на этот раз это куда больнее, потому что единственная ниточка, связывающая их с Ричи — _оборвалась._

У Эдди паника. Он не знает, как дальше быть. Каспбрак начинает нервно наматывать круги по комнате, сгрызая свои отросшие ногти, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться и занять себя чем-то.

«Я не должен плакать. Не должен. Нет» — Эдди отчётливо повторял эти слова у себя в голове, начиная глубоко и часто дышать, чтобы не спровоцировать новый истерический приступ, но в его мысли будто специально ворвались слова Ричи, написанные на тонкой бумаге тёмными чернилами размашистым почерком, который за эти годы стал самым любимым.

Его глаза начинают наполняться слезами, он даёт себе пощёчину и смаргивает слёзы.

_Не помогает. Ничего._

Эдди бежит в ванную и окатывает себя ледяной водой из крана, протирая намокшие глаза. Смотрит на себя в зеркало и ему противно становится, а голова кружиться начинает.

В голове возникает образ Ричи, а его голос говорит: _«Я ухожу, Эдди. Прощай. Я люблю тебя, ты знаешь это?»_

_Всё._

На этом у Каспбрака крышу срывает окончательно, и он будто снова оказывается на той же поляне в Пустоши, грохается на кафель в ванной, и начинает рыдать, сжимая в руках свои волосы. 

Ощущение реальности теряется, потому что он продолжает видеть Ричи. Тот улыбался ему легко и непринуждённо; машет рукой на прощание. 

Эдди трясёт головой, пытаясь прогнать этот образ. Кое-как поднимается, и в шкафчике нащупывает тюбик с успокоительным. Открывает кран, и проглатывает таблетки, запивая их большим глотком воды.

Становится немного легче, но внутри его будто продолжают тыкать иголками и избивать кулаками.

Он не сразу слышит, как в дверь стучат. Эдди кажется, что это где-то в его голове разум пытается до него достучаться и вызволить от эмоций, что заключили его, но когда стук повторяется ещё раз, и на этот раз куда громче, Каспбрак наконец понимает, что этот стук доносится с обратной стороны двери.

На ватных ногах он идёт открывать, совершенно не представляя, кого это может принести в такое время суток, да ещё и в такую ужасную погоду.

Он открывает двери, и смотрит вниз, видя, как кто-то топчется на одном месте. Его взгляд стремительно поднимается выше, и задерживается на лице. Эдди _цепенеет_ и ошарашенно смотрит на счастливо улыбающегося парня.

— Р-ричи?.. 

— Привет…

У Эдди на глазах опять слёзы, он незамедлительно бросается к промокшему Тозиеру на руки и сжимает его в своих объятиях настолько крепко, насколько ему позволяют силы.

— Эй, куда, я же мокрый.

— Плевать. На всё плевать. Ты со мной, — мычит Эдди, уткнувшись в шею Тозиеру.

— Ты опять плакал, — шепчет Ричи, поглаживая голову Эдди, как раньше. Его ладонь такая же тёплая, а движения всё такие же нежные и аккуратные.

— Потому что один придурок своим последним письмом решил меня до истерики довести.

— Ох, прости… Прости, прости, прости… Эдди, я просто хотел сделать сюрприз. Видимо, не вышло.

— Дурак. Лучше момента и не придумаешь. Теперь я тебя не отпущу, понятно? Один раз я уже сделал это, но теперь не уйду.

Ричи целует Эдди в макушку и тихо смеётся.

— И я тебя не отпущу больше.

Эдди на секунду задумывается и замирает, вновь глядя на Тозиера.

— Рич?..

— Да?

— Ты настоящий? — тихо шепчет он, боясь услышать отрицательный ответ, — Скажи мне, ты настоящий, или я уже брежу? Я так за тобой скучал, я-

Ричи затыкает Эдди нежным поцелуем. Притуплённые, но никем не забытые чувства вновь просыпаются в них, и разгораются с новой, куда более мощной силой. Ощущения после долгой разлуки обостряются, и Эдди закидывает ноги на Ричи, а тот его ловко подхватывает, и к себе прижимает.

Они ещё долго целуются под проливным дождём, полностью промокая, но никого это не волнует, особенно Эдди, ведь когда горячие губы касаются твоей кожи, когда хриплый голос сдавленно шепчет слова о любви, а сильные руки крепко сжимают ягодицы, становится глубоко плевать на то, что под дождём вообще-то простыть можно. 

У Ричи от страстных поцелуев съехали очки, и уже весели на волоске. Он таки решает занести Эдди в дом, и продолжить уже там.

Кажется, они ещё долго не отлипнут друг от друга, а ночью вообще не будут спать. 

Теперь Эдди всегда держит Ричи за руку, а Ричи всегда сжимает ладонь Эдди. Они _любят_ друг друга ещё _сильнее_ , чем когда-либо, и уже никогда _не отпустят_ , даже в магазин за хлебом.

Сейчас они сидят вместе на огромном подоконнике и, под тёплым пледом и кружкой горячего какао, отогреваясь после мокрых поцелуев под дождём. Эдди уютно укладывает голову на плече Ричи, и вместе они смотрят высоко в небо, на светящуюся вдалеке луну. Сегодня она полная, и особенно красивая. Даже светит ярче обычного, своим лунным светом освещая лица двух влюблённых и счастливых парней.

Они вновь _обрели_ своё когда-то утраченное ранее счастье, и теперь будут отстаивать его до последнего.

— Теперь мы вместе смотрим на одну луну. — ласково говорит Ричи, целуя Эдди в висок.

— Она намного красивее, когда ты рядом.

Ричи смеется и разворачивается к Эдди, смотря в его блестящие глаза с неисчерпаемой любовью и нежностью, шепча:

— Нет, это ты красивый.


End file.
